Linking Arms and Skipping
by Airzel Gekisho
Summary: ...Totally not a euphemism for something else. Airzel and Stoica reprise their epic adventure. And this time they want some delicious revenge on that douchebag that tried to end them. Rated M for crack, language, and general inappropriateness.


It was not a beautiful day on Gundalia. The sun was not shining, nor was there some sort of conflict going on that would better someone's day. Instead, rain poured heavily from the ashen skies and formed muddy puddles on the empty dirt road. The air was full of smog and smoke, and everything was a mess.

But despite the weather, a ginger-haired Gundalian with a robotic right arm was having a spectacular time playing video games in his room. He had recently become addicted to The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, and his addiction wasn't going to end anytime soon. With his controller in hand, he traveled the vast land of Skyrim, slaying dragons and looting bandit camps as he went. He only stopped when he heard a voice from downstairs.

"STOICA! GET YOUR PASTY GINGER ASS DOWN HERE!"

Stoica sighed and paused his game. Didn't his housemate realize that he was in the middle of something important? He stood in place for a bit while weighing his options. He could keep playing and ignore the yelling, or he could actually go downstairs and see what the other guy wanted. The voice yelled again.

"STOICA! I AM BEING _DEAD FUCKING SERIOUS_! GET DOWN HERE, OR I SWEAR, _I WILL THROW THAT XBOX INTO THE LAKE!_"

Stoica took the threat seriously and nearly sprinted down the stairs. He met his housemate/boyfriend/BFF in the kitchen, where the taller man stood, wearing a pink lacy apron, with an angry frown on his face. Stoica had to snicker.

"Nice apron. Where'd you get it, the Hello Kitty store?"

"Shut up and do the dishes."

"Aww, do I have to?"

"YES."

Stoica grumbled a few obscenities under his breath as he did the dishes. His boyfriend, Airzel, watched over his shoulder the entire time, staring Stoica down with his one good eye. Stoica soon finished the dishes and began to skip back up to his room.

"And where do you think YOU'RE going?"

"I was going to go play more Skyrim."

"Oh no you don't. That's all you ever do. Go outside, it's a beautiful day." said Airzel as a huge bolt of lightning hit the sole dead tree in their backyard. Airzel stared at it for a bit before mumbling, "Never mind."

"I rest my case." Stoica announced as he headed for the stairs again. All Airzel could do was sigh. Suddenly, the phone rang. Airzel answered, thankfully before Stoica could get his hands on it.

"Puppy Kicker household, Airzel speaking. How may I assist you?"

"Shut up, minty. This is serious."

"And who is this?" Airzel kind of recognized the voice on the other end, but he wasn't exactly sure.

"You don't recognize your own cousin's voice? Damn, Airzey, didn't think you were THAT dense…"

Airzel sighed. Of COURSE it was his sexy bondage slave of a cousin, Anubias. They had been in a bit of an awkward relationship a few years back, before they had figured out that they were related. It had become a bit of a family in-joke. Just one more reason for Airzel to hate his family, he figured. Either way, the two hadn't spoken in years, and Airzel hadn't expected this at all.

"What did I tell you about calling me Airzey?"

"You probably told me not to do it. Anyway, how's it been? I've been fabulous; you know… when I _haven't been having nightmares about this Mag Mel guy who's been fucking our shit up_."

"Guess who doesn't care?"

"Dude, seriously. I need your help. He's been trying to kill me and my friends. And also some kids who no one cares about."

"Guess who still doesn't care?"

"Remember that time at the Gundalian Funyun Festival two years ago?"

"I'd like to forget."

"You still owe me one, you know."

"Fuck."

"I'll call you back in a bit with my coordinates. Toodles~"

Airzel hung up the phone and facepalmed. He had no intention about going on another magical adventure with Stoica, especially after almost dying on the last one.

Stoica pretty much flew down the stairs, swooping into the kitchen and making a cute "derp" face.

"Is it…"

"Don't. Fucking. Say it."

"ADVENTURE TIME?" Stoica nearly shrieked.

Airzel sighed. "I suppose it is."


End file.
